Mile High Club
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander join the Mile High Club.


Title: Mile High Club

Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander join the Mile High Club.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

"Ow!" Xander cried out as his elbow hit the counter.

"Sorry, luv," Spike apologized as he wiggled his way in behind Xander. He shoved his hands between the two of them to undo his jeans. "I don't see why these sodding things are so cramped."

Xander's hips slammed against the counter when Spike squirmed around. "Spike, this is a plane bathroom. Did you really think they'd have a regular size one?"

"It would be nice. Haven't they ever heard of the bloody mile high club?" Spike leaned back to shove his jeans down his hips and smacked the back of his head against the wall. "Bloody hell!" 

Xander couldn't help but snigger. "Are we getting in the mood yet, babe?"

"Shut it," Spike growled out and ripped Xander's jeans down his legs. "Give me the slick."

"I'd love to Blondie, but it's kind of in my jean pocket."

Spike groaned, "Well fuck me."

"Thought the plan was for you to fuck me?" Xander asked with a slight wiggle of his ass.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you," Spike purred in Xander's ear. He then looked around for something he could use as lube. The first thing he saw was the liquid hand soap. "Remind me next time Angel wants us to go off and pick up some bloody artifact that he can get us a private jet!" He squirted some of the liquid on his fingers.

Xander spread his legs further apart. "Fucking in a plane bathroom definitely isn't up there on my places to do it list."

Spike slid his fingers into Xander's tight hole. It still amazed him how tight Xander was after they'd been together for the last year and a half. After the countless number of times Spike had fucked him.

With a groan of pleasure Xander leaned closer into the counter giving Spike a bit more room. "Babe, as much as I love you taking your time, I'm starting to cramp in here."

"Oh, right." Spike pulled out his fingers and pumped more soap into his hand before slicking himself up. With one thrust he filled Xander. His hand awkwardly snaked around to get a hold of Xander's cock.

As Spike continued to thrust in and out of Xander, Xander was forced closer to the bathroom mirror. His face now smashed up against the glass. "Spike, if we don't finish this soon you're gonna have to carry me back to our seats."

Spike looked up and saw Xander's face plastered against the mirror and had to admit that it was not a sexy look. This ended up being a stupid idea. Taking his time with Xander, making him beg and plead for him to fuck him was the way Spike liked to go, not rushed and uncomfortable. Without another word that could possibly slow down things even more Spike began thrusting in earnest as he pumped Xander. Soon both of them were coming.

Xander righted himself up and wiggled closer to the toilet bowl and bent down to pull his pants up. He made a face as cum dripped out of his ass. "My jeans are going to be soaked!"

With a laugh Spike followed suit and pulled his pants up. "Just think luv, we only have another hour before we land."

Xander pushed himself against Spike, holding him hostage against the door. "Give me your duster."

"What now?" Spike's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Give it to me. This was your idea and now I'm sticky and it's already started to seep through my jeans." Xander wiggled uncomfortably. "I am not going out there with a wet ass. Now give it to me so I can cover it up."

Spike pouted, "Come on, Xan! This is my duster! Do you know what I had to do to get this bloody thing?"

"Yes, you killed a slayer. I'm very proud of you. Give it!" Xander growled.

With an overdramatic sigh Spike yanked off his prized duster and handed it over.

"Thank you." Xander slid it on. It was a little on the snug side but it covered up the mess. "Now let's go back to our seats. I want one of those little bags of peanuts and bottle a of vodka," He said letting Spike open the door. "Makes me feel like a giant!"

Spike shook his head in embarrassment when several passengers stared at Xander at that comment. "Poor bloke just can't handle his alcohol."

Xander scowled when multiple people nodded their heads. "You're such an asshole," he complained and sat in his window seat and stared out the window while sulking.

"Sorry, luv," Spike apologized and rested his head against Xander's broad shoulder. "I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, how?" Xander asked refusing to look at Spike. He wasn't really mad but that didn't mean he wanted Spike to know that. Plus he wanted whatever it was Spike would give him.

"I'll give you a back rub," Spike offered and rubbed his cheek against his duster.

Xander turned and looked at Spike. "And a foot massage?"

Spike made a face, he loved his Xanpet but he had some foot odor problems. At the puppy dog eyes that he was receiving from Xander he sighed and gave in. "And a foot massage. But! You have to take a shower first."

"Deal!" Xander bounced in his seat before kissing Spike. "Just think, we have three full days away from brood-boy."

"Three days of us going at it like bloody bunnies," Spike replied. The job they were sent to do wasn't a hard one. Spike figured Angel only sent them so they would stop having sex on top of his desk for the next three days. He watched Xander as Xander stared out of the window looking at all the lights thousands of feet below them. Hells he loved his boy, smelly feet and all.

The End


End file.
